Logia
Logia is a type of Devil Fruit. It is commonly characterized by giving its user the ability to turn into a natural element. First Appearance: Chapter 97; Episode 48 Effect With these fruits, the user may actually become a natural element, as well as generate and manipulate it. They are neither completely human nor element in their default state. Logia users can turn completely into their element if they want to. This is often used for crossing great distances fast, or avoiding blows should their weakness be discovered. Strengths Even in their default states, Logia users are near invincible (even to each other), taking no damage from physical attacks. For example, if their element is not solid, a blow can pass right through the user while he maintains the rest of his body, and can even hold onto objects at the same time. Even Aokiji's solid ice body will reform instantly if broken. If the user trains their new powers, they can manipulate anything related to their element (such as Crocodile's sand power giving him the ability to absorb moisture, or Eneru's ability to use the heat from his lightning to reshape objects, via melting). Logia users can tap unlimited amounts of their elements from their own bodies. The "extracted" element can be manipulated however the user wants. Most Logia seem to have the ability to fly (with the probable exception of Aokiji and Blackbeard, as those aren't elements that float in nature). They turn their whole body into their element or just the lower half of the body. This is shown being done by Portgas D. Ace, Crocodile, Smoker, and Kizaru. Eneru was also shown to levitate, even though he did not transform a part of his body. Logia is the most powerful of the three groups, as well as the rarest. With the exception of the three non-canon users (Honey Queen, General Gasparde and Simon), all Logia users seen so far are part of the most powerful organizations in the world. Eneru is the only one that is not part of the Three Great Powers. Although, his abilities are easily comparable to them. Also, Eneru's rank is similar as well since he was ruler of Skypiea. Weaknesses The main method of causing harm to a Logia user (aside from exploiting the effects of the sea and Seastone) are natural weaknesses which, when exploited, can ultimately lower or negate a Logia user's power. For example, the electrically powered Eneru can be hurt by insulating substances like rubber, which also makes the insulator immune to his attack. Another example is Crocodile, who, made of sand, can be struck if his body is dampened first. The only other time a physical blow may hurt the user is when he or she is caught off guard, as this gives the user no time to mentally change into their elemental form. However, the powers of a Logia can be trained to counter this problem. An example was Crocodile, who honed his abilities to the point of being able to turn on his powers as a reflex to a blow. Also, Logia users tend not to have any defensive abilities apart from their ability to turn into an element and let the attack pass through them. Because of this, when this ability is overcome, the Logia user usually has to dodge attacks. Silvers Rayleigh, Jinbei, and Whitebeard have all been shown to be able to nullify the invulnerability of a Logia fruit user, as well as injure the users. How this is done is yet to be explained. It may be presumed that those with great Haki may have some effect against these Logia powers. Other information Logia is the most powerful and rarest of the three groups of Devil Fruit. Logia users cannot control their elements if it is in another state of matter. However, they may use their surroundings to generate it. These Devil Fruits are also not limited to the classical elements: fire, water, earth, and air, but includes physical states like smoke and sand. There are two types: tangible (something a person could hold like Sand or Ice) and intangible (something that could not be held like Smoke or Fire). Furthermore, their ability to move out of harm's way by using their powers seems to serve as a defense-mechanism of sorts designed to save them from otherwise life-threatening attacks (i.e. getting cut in half). If not trained properly (like Crocodile has), it could be easily bypassed by non-lethal physical attacks. This was demonstrated by Luffy in Nanohana where he used a Gomu Gomu No Rocket to propel himself inside a restaurant, where he sent Smoker and Ace (both Logia-type users) flying. It appears that Logia users transformed in intangible elements such as light can be still be pushed (as demonstrated when an explosion was on Kizaru). Amongst these elements, there is a "unique" fruit: darkness, which has traits not found in other Logia fruit users. Many users of Logia fruits seem to have created their own form of personal transportation and use their abilities to power these devices. Among these are Ace's Striker, a small ship powered by his flame powers, Smoker's Blower Bike, a three wheeled bike powered by his smoke powers, Aokiji's Ao Chari, a bicycle which he uses to cross the sea, freezing a small line in the water to ride on, and Eneru's Ark: Maxim, a ship which uses gold as a conductor for Eneru's electric ability to power the ship. List of Known Logia Fruit *Moku Moku no Mi (English Versions: Plume-Plume Fruit/Smoke-Smoke Fruit): Element of smoke. *Mera Mera no Mi (English Versions: Flame-Flame Fruit/Flare-Flare Fruit): Element of fire. *Suna Suna no Mi (English Versions: Sand-Sand Fruit): Element of sand. *Goro Goro no Mi (English Versions: Rumble-Rumble Fruit): Element of electricity. *Hie Hie no Mi: Element of ice. *Yami Yami no Mi: Element of darkness and gravity. *Pika Pika no Mi: Element of light. Filler *Toro Toro no Mi: Element of some unknown liquid. (Movie 2) *Ame Ame no Mi: Element of semi-liquid and liquid candy syrup. (Movie 4) *Basa Basa no Mi: Element of paper. (Video Game) * *